Story in her Eyes
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: First Voyager fic. In Harry's POV what does he see in the his Captain's eyes. Post end-game. C/7 but ends in J/C. One-shot. Enjoy x


We were home. Earth is as big and as real as ever on the view screen. Everyone is smiling or has tears in their eyes. She looks to him but he is looking up at Seven with that smile everyone knows the one that used to greet our Captain. He's given up on her and moved on, her eyes have dimmed become a little greyer.

=A=

Today is the day, after seven long years, and 3 long months of debriefings, I'm finally getting promoted. Lieutenant Commander Kim, mum and dad are so proud. I am the first and it goes down to the Captain and Commander. I think she is happy to be getting the promotion but maybe a little sad that she will be behind a desk and not in 'The Big Chair' sometimes I swear she lived for that adrenalin of the danger and quick-thinking out there in the Delta Quadrant her eyes would enlarge and go vibrant, as if on fire.

Now I stand at the front of the crowd Tom on my right the doc on my left we cheer and clap as they get their promotions to Captain and Admiral respectively. Captain Janeway, Admiral, shakes hands with Tom's father and glances at Chakotay with eyes I've never seen on her before then as they spot Seven they become a familiar grey, like the ones I saw on the bridge they day we came home and when Chakotay and Seven beamed down together, it breaks my heart. Tom is annoyed they didn't get together his 5 year betting pool down the drain in seconds, B'Elanna isn't that pleased either. She and Seven never got on and in no way does she believe Chakotay loves the ex-borg drone. I however think that Kathryn had hoped he'd wait thought he understood she couldn't be with him because of her duty to the ship, but she was wrong.

=A=

It's the final party before work truly starts, Tom has promised to make it the best Voyager party ever, shame we don't have Neelix to whip some interesting food together. He and B'Elanna are happily dancing with Miral. The doctor is taking images on the holo-imager, he is a very proud Godfather indeed.

Admiral Janeway is with Lieutenant Wildman and her husband. Naomi is animatedly talking with them. She is smiling but only with her mouth not her eyes they just seem dull and almost cold. It's amazing what 6 months on her earth can do a person.

The doors slide open and Chakotay walks in, with Seven on his arm, the doc smiles and goes over.

"You're engaged!" he shouts making everyone turn. Naomi is over there like a shot demanding to be the flower girl. B'Elanna hugs her old friend, Tom shakes his hand and kisses her cheek. I turn and see the Admiral as white as white can be, she makes a swift exit. Not one person notices, I can't help but wish Tuvok was with us, he'd notice, she has known him for so long and he her he'd notice the pain I just saw. I slowly go after her but Tom brings me back.

"Hey Harry you haven't seen the happy couple not jealous are we" he laughs, out the corner of my eye I see the faint outline of Kathryn on the street practically running away from the apartment block.

=A=

I have yet to be commissioned to a new starship, Voyager is being repaired and brought up to date. It leaves for her new mission in 10 weeks, Chakotay as the Captain. It's a two week mission to research and apply the findings Voyager found in the delta Quadrant.

I know it's probably stupid to go and see her, she rarely lets anyone have personal meetings but I have some news that may cheer her up. Seven and Chakotay have terminated their relationship, she claims he wanted her to change completely and he just accepts that.

I knock on the door and I'm met by Admiral Janeway's receptionist, Mariza, warns me of her foul mood and lack of Coffee.

"Admiral, I wish to speak with you." She looks up and nods at my presence. "I don't know if you've heard…"

"Seven and Chakotay eloped last week and married, yes I heard" she interrupted in a monotone voice

"If you don't mind me asking where did you hear that? They terminated their relationship." I announced and sat in front of her. She slowly raises her head and tries not to smile. We talk for hours after that

=A=

Laughter echoes around me, Miral and Naomi are running round the garden chasing the group of Irish setters. The doctor is frantically trying to capture everything from Tom, B'Elanna and Danroth, the new baby. Myself and fiancé Kaya, and the guests of Honour Mr and Mrs… wait are they Janeway or Chakotay? Well, Kathryn and Chakotay. My mother was honoured to receive an invite and hasn't stopped talking to the two since the party began. I look around happy with how everything turned out

This is the captain I know, smiling with her face and eyes bright, sparkling and only for Chakotay.

=A=

**Author's Note: Well that was my first Voyager fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review always appreciated.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


End file.
